Pokemon Adventure
by Veana
Summary: A Pokemon Adventure starring Red  known as Ash in the anime , Blue  known as Gary in the anime  and Rosa  my own character who has something special about her . It is in-complete, so hopefully I will get it done asap.


**Pokemon Adventure**

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town when a young girl wakes up and smiles at the new day. She gets out of bed and walks by her pidgey, who is sleeping in a small nest next to her desk. The young girl walks to her window and looks out it. She knows that today is a special day for her and her neighbor across from her. She goes to her desk and takes a letter off it and reads it quietly while her pidgey wakes up and hops out of its nest. She walks back to the window and sees him infront of his window. She opens hers and calls to him. At first, he didn't hear her then opened his when he saw her. She smiled warmly at him then waved a piece of paper. Then she picked up her pidgey and tied the paper to its neck. The pidgey flew out of her window and landed in his room. She closed her window and the curtains then got ready.

As she got ready, he took the letter from her pidgey's neck and started to read it. The letter when beautifully to him. He loved every word she wrote about him. He went downstairs, said goodbye to his mom and went out the door with her pidgey right behind him. He went to the back of his house and saw his rival infront of her door with a gift in his hand.

"Blue, what are you doing here?"

"Why its my annoying rival Red." Blue said, mockingly.

She opened the front door and saw both boys fighting. Pidgey hopped over to its owner and looked at the two boys. She sighed then slams the door; they stopped fighting then Blue ran to his grandpa's lab to pick up his first pokemon. Red stared at the door with the letter in his hand until the door opened again. Red's eyes widen when she stepped out.

She was wearing a red skirt and a white sleeveless tank top and a red hat with blue in some areas. She closed the front door after she said goodbye to her father, turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi Red. I see you got my letter I wrote." Rosa replied, taking the letter from his hand. "We better get to Pro. Oak's lab to get your first pokemon." Then she took Red's hand and headed towards Pro. Oak's lab.

"Slow down Rosa. I'm going to fall and…" Before Red finished his sentence, he tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the path. "Ow." Which was heard when he hit the ground.

Rosa turned around and looked distressing and frightened at the same time. "Are you alright, Red? I'm so sorry." Her hands were infront of her mouth, while kneeled beside him.

Red gets up, with a small cut on his cheek, sits next to her then said, "I'm alright, Rosa. You don't need to fret about me. Just slow down, alright?"

Rosa nods her head then noticed that the cut was bleeding a bit. She opens her bag, takes out a tissue and wipes the blood from his face. Then she did something that caught him by surprise. She turned his head to the right, then gently lightly licks the cut, and then sucks on it. Red's face got as red as a tomato as she sucks more along his cheek, towards his lips. When her lips almost reached his, his face was totally red then replied, "Rosa, what are you doing?"

Rosa pulled away and looked at Red's redden face then her own face went red. "Sorry Red." She looked down then added, "I guess I just caught up in the moment."

"Yeah. You did." Red gets up then pulls her up to her feet "Let's not be late."

"Right." Then they both started walking again, but a bit slower this time. When they finally reached Professor Oak's lab, they saw Pro. Oak standing outside with Blue beside him.

"Blue, what are you doing here with Pro. Oak?"

"He's my grandfather, Red." Then Blue makes a 'Loser' sign on his forehead. Red's face gets red with anger but Rosa stopped him from going to kill Blue.

"Ah Red. You're here to get your first pokemon. I'll be right back with it." Then Pro. Oak walks inside his lab to get Red's first pokemon.

"Hello Rosa." Blue said, lovely-like. He walked over to her, pushing Red out of the way and pulled Rosa towards him. With one arm around her waist and the other holding both her hands infront of her.

"What are you doing, Blue?"

"What does it look like, Rosa?" Then he brought his face towards hers. "BLUE, YOU'RE SICK!"

"What's going on out here?" Oak asked as he stepped out with Red's first pokemon.

"You're grandson is being disgusting towards me!" Cried Rosa.

"Is that true, Blue?"

"No."

"Yes." Replied Red. "He thinks he is better than me. He thinks he can have everything!" All three looked at Red astonished.

"Oh, Red." Rosa heads over to him and hugs him. Blue's face goes red with anger. "It's true with your grandson, Pro. Oak."

"Hmm." Oak looked at Blue then over to Red and Rosa. "I see your point, Rosa. Oh before I forget. Red, here is your first pokemon."

Red walks up to Pro. Oak with Rosa holding onto his arm and is handed his first pokemon. "Red, this one is very unique."

"How so?" The ball started to wiggle and move in Red's hand and it dropped to the ground. It opened up and out popped a Ponyta. "A Ponyta?"

"A Ponyta?" Hollered Blue. "Then what did I get?" He popped it open and out popped a Spearow. "What? A Spearow? That's unfair, Grandpa."

"Sorry Blue. That's all I had left." Shrugged Prof. Oak.

"It doesn't matter. Red, let's battle."

"Ok Blue. I…"

"I accept your challenge." Rosa stepped up and stands in front of Red.

"Why, Rosa? Why?"

"Cause I know that Blue might do something clever and trick you in the battle and you will loose and I would have to be with him, forever." Rosa replied with tears in her eyes.

"Wow." Red replied.

"Plus, I want to prove that a girl can be strong like you boys."

"But aren't you strong now?"

"Yeah, but Blue doesn't know that." She just smiles at Red.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing, Blue." Rosa said. Then she turned to face him and her pokeball in her hand. "Ready?"

"I'm ready, Rosa baby." Blue replied while winking at her.

"You're sick. Just battle me." Rosa said.

"Fine then." They both looked at each other then called out their pokemon.

"Spearow!" Blue called out.

"Pidgey!" Rosa called out.

"Flying vs. Flying." Prof. Oak said. "This is going to be interesting and I know who will win."

"Who?" Red asked.

"Just wait and see."

Spearow, lvl 5, known attacks, Peck, Growl and Leer.

Pidgey, lvl 9, known attacks, Tackle, Sand-attack and Gust.

"You ready, Blue?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Both trainers looked at each other with their pokemon out, ready for battle.

"Spearow, use Peck!" Spearow goes towards Pidgey, but Pidgey had a feeling that would happen.

"Pidgey, dodge that attack and use Gust." Rosa cried out. Pidgey dodged Spearow's attack and used gust. Small gusts formed from Pidgey's wings and was aimed for the Spearow. Spearow didn't know where to go and was flown back. It hit the ground, back first and wasn't able to get back up. Blue looked shocked that he was defeated first turn.

"I'd like an apology for acting like a jerk before." Rosa replied, with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk before." Blue said, shamefully.

"Thank you, Blue and thank you for the battle." Rosa smiled. Blue just grumbled for losing in the first turn. He picked up his Spearow and walked away. Rosa turned around to face Red and Prof. Oak.


End file.
